


Sweetheart, Rest Your Head

by Takashiiiiit (Tobigirl556)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Lance are in love, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 07, but a mushy mess, hospital fluff, just fluff, shiro is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobigirl556/pseuds/Takashiiiiit
Summary: Captain Shirogane was a busy man. It came with the territory of running a giant spacecraft, he supposed. Leading a crew of 50 plus men compared to the small Voltron team of 5 was a big difference, but Shiro couldn’t really say he could complain. He liked his new position, really. After being stuck in Black for so long it was a nice change of pace, especially knowing he now had the power to watch over all of his old teammates (and really, at this point they were family, Paladins or not). He was so grateful that he’d been able to help them in the final battle with the Atlas, even if defeating that giant mecha had opened up a whole new slew of mysteries.





	Sweetheart, Rest Your Head

Captain Shirogane was a busy man. It came with the territory of running a giant spacecraft, he supposed. Leading a crew of 50 plus men compared to the small Voltron team of 5 was a big difference, but Shiro couldn’t really say he could complain. He liked his new position, really. After being stuck in Black for so long it was a nice change of pace, especially knowing he now had the power to watch over all of his old teammates (and really, at this point they were family, Paladins or not). He was so grateful that he’d been able to help them in the final battle with the Atlas, even if defeating that giant mecha had opened up a whole new slew of mysteries.

But, that could all wait for another time. Right now it was time for celebration and recuperation. Shiro hadn’t really had time to go and visit the Paladins after their battle, only able to keep his head by the constant updates from Sam. He knew they were all doing good, but after the paperwork and speeches he had made a beeline for the hospital wing.

Keith had been his first visit, his heart warming at seeing both Krolia and Kolivan in the room with him. He hadn’t wanted to stay too long, feeling like he was intruding in the small family’s time, but Krolia had smiled at his stammered excuse and dragged him over to the bed, where he had stayed for longer than he’d intended.

After that he had visited Allura, Hunk, and Pidge in succession, all receiving hugs and updates on what had been going on since their battle.

Lance, however, had been a different story. He had suffered some additional injuries in the car crash with Veronica, a minor concussion and a broken rib, and because he had to suspend getting those checked out he needed to stay and rest longer than the others. Shiro could still remember that moment in vivid detail. Listening to all the other Paladins reach their Lions, then the screams coming from Lance’s radio, that feeling of helplessness as he knew what was happening and had no way of stopping it. Hearing the other Paladins call out to him, especially Keith’s heart wrenching cry. All Shiro could think about was Adam, and how he didn’t want Keith’s own love story (even if he hadn’t admitted his feelings to anyone) to end the same way his did.

And, really, everything had worked out. Lance probably…no he will get better and they’ll all move on to the next part in this fight, whole and rested. But that doesn’t mean that Shiro isn’t still worried. Anytime he has a moment of quiet (which, really, are few and far between now) Lance’s scream would keep repeating over and over in his head on stereo. So…if he snuck off from his duties to see the Red Paladin? Nobody could really blame him.

Which is where he had ended up now, standing in front of Lance’s private hospital room, trying to figure out the quietest way to open his door. They had all been warned that Lance would probably be out for most of his recovery, and to make sure to let him sleep if that happened. Shiro couldn’t hear any of Lance’s family inside when he pressed his ear close to the door, so he took a deep breath, before grabbing the door handle and gently turning it.

And froze when he finally had a good look at the room. Or, more specifically, who was sitting on Lance’s bed. Shiro couldn’t really say he was surprised after he got over the initial shock.

Lance was resting peacefully in his bed, covered up by the sheets up around his shoulders. He was breathing softly, at ease, and Shiro would love to think that was somehow in part because of the pale hand that was gently carding through his hair.

Shiro didn’t know how Keith was able to sneak out of his own room and into Lance’s, and a part of him wanted to burst in on this moment and berate him for ignoring the doctor’s orders, but it was so small he could ignore it. The bigger part, the romantic in him, really wanted figure out how to slowly make his way out of the room. The look Keith was giving Lance was so soft, so completely content in a way that Shiro’s only seen a handful of times.

He must have taken too long to figure out his next move, because without pausing Keith spoke,

“Hey, Shiro” soft, calm and Shiro felt a burst of pride that Keith didn’t immediately pull away, felt comfortable enough with the captain to be open like this.

“Keith” Shiro answered as he slowly walked over to Keith’s side. “How’s he doing?”

“Fine. He’s been asleep since I got here” Keith’s eyes still never left the boy on the bed, Shiro wished he was able to to record that look to fluster Keith with in the future. But, that would be for another time. Right now, he followed Keith’s lead and looked down at the currently sleeping Red Paladin. Shiro couldn’t lie, seeing Lance breathing and safe made a large tension ease off his shoulders.

“So…how long have you been here?” Shiro questioned after he felt comfortable enough hearing quiet breaths leave the bed. Keith’s hand paused, and Shiro had to chuckle at the light blush that bloomed on his cheeks.

“I-I” Keith stuttered and seemed to stumble on his words. Shiro felt a fondness at the awkward moment. It didn’t matter how old Keith got (through space-time parallels or other), he would still be that young boy that stole his car all those years ago. Shiro decided to take pity on him, and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Keith” he started and smiled, “don’t worry. You don’t need to explain anything to me, not until you’re ready” Keith gave Shiro a grateful tilt of his lips and then returned to running his fingers through brown hair. They both took another moment to stare down at Lance, the quiet, peaceful moment something they both found strange after days of war with the Galra.

“Shiro…he’s going to be okay, right?” Shiro was surprised at that, hearing such a small, vulnerable voice come out of the new leader of Voltron. Shiro blinked at Keith, then used his hand on Keith’s shoulder to grip him a little tighter.

“Yeah, Keith. The doctors told us he just needs a little more rest, then he’ll be up and annoying us like always.” Shiro tried to give a reassuring pat, but was off put that Keith still didn’t look at him.

“I almost lost him. Shiro, I almost lost him. I could hear him scream over the radio and I didn’t-”

“Keith!” Shiro tugged him to pull him out of that line of thought, startled teary eyes looking up at him. “Hey, Lance is okay. You’re all okay. I need you to focus on that, alright? You can’t focus on the ‘could haves’” Keith blinked, and nodded. He took an unsteady breath, eyes still a little watery.

“You-you’re right. Thanks, Shiro” Shiro gently patted Keith at that, and was about to say something else, but a rustle from the bed caught their attention. Keith leaned in closer, staring down at the tan face. Shiro wanted to do the same, but decided to let Keith have this moment, and took a step back.

Lance grunted, rolling his head side to side on the pillow as he started to wake, before his eyelashes fluttered open.

“Ugh” he groaned, “wha…Keith?” Lance looked around quickly. Shiro was sure he was surprised to find the two here instead of his family.

“Lance…hey” Keith answered, Shiro wondered if he knew what kind of expression he was showing, and if he knew his hand was still carding through Lance’s hair. Lance definitely noticed, and where Shiro was expecting him to make a wisecrack comment, instead leaned into it.

Wow…that was a revelation Shiro wasn’t expecting.

“Keith…it’s good to see you. Both of you” Lance’s voice was gravely from sleep, and Shiro remembered that their conversation would have to be kept short.

“It’s good to finally talk to you” Shiro spoke up, resting his robotic hand on the bed next to Lance’s arm. “I haven’t been able to catch you when your awake, I’m sorry about that” Lance’s brows furrowed at that,

“What, Shiro you don’t need to”

“It’s fine” Shiro had to stop Lance before he started, not wanting him to use up his small amount of energy. “I really just came by to see how you were doing. I really should get back to the Atlas and finish up my work.” With that Shiro stood up from the bed, ignoring Lance’s quizzical look. He knew these two had a lot to talk about, and he really wanted to give them some privacy. Shiro walked across the room and could feel two sets of eyes track him. He paused as he gripped the doorframe and turned back around to the pair, “and by the way, I’m really glad to see the both of you back, healthy and whole” Shiro gave them a little smile over his shoulder as he made his way out of the room, heart filling when he caught the soft color of happiness staining Keith’s cheeks.

He was surprised, at those two. He knew about Keith’s feelings, obviously. He had been the one to basically raise him, but to then see that same openness in Lance made him warm for the both of them. Keith bad been through a lot, and all Shiro wanted was to see him happy. If something like what they had all just been through had brought the Red and Black Paladins together, it couldn’t all be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://takashiiiiit.tumblr.com/
> 
> This little thing is ridiculous but I love it anyways. Come hang out with me on tumblr :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
